


Lost and Found

by gingeringfigs, NewLakituPls



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Sex, Feral Behavior, M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLakituPls/pseuds/NewLakituPls
Summary: After defeating Argosax, Dante ventures further in Hell on a mission to find Vergil, no matter what the consequences and how long the journey would take.
Relationships: Dante/Urizen (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	1. Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Much thanks to NewLakituPls for co-writing this with me! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Argosax, Dante ventures further in Hell on a mission to find Vergil, no matter what the consequences and how long the journey would take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hireath (noun) A homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was.

Portals to Hell didn't open every day without Yamato. 

Dante knew this decision had the potential of being the last one he would ever make. Going into Hell willingly was not a decision one made lightly with all the risks it entailed and the slim chances of returning home successfully. But he needed to go inside this portal to Hell. Not only did he need to stop Argosax; this was also his one opportunity to search for Vergil. 

Dante had never fully forgiven himself since that night so long ago on the tower, watching Vergil fall into Hell without jumping after him, or trying harder to stop him. How many years now had it been…? And there was Mallet Island as well. He also had never forgotten the horror and guilt that filled him when he finally saw Vergil’s face under Nelo Angelo’s mask. But at least...he hadn’t faded away like the other demons did. So... Vergil must still be alive. Somewhere in Hell. 

“I’m finding you and bringing you back home if that’s the last thing I do. Hope you don’t mind waiting until I’ve beaten Argosax.” Dante said to the air as if Vergil could still hear him somehow.

* * *

After defeating Argosax, Dante could have gone back to the human world. But that wasn’t his goal. After all, he had come to Hell in the first place to find Vergil. Defeating Argosax was just a secondary goal.

But straight from the start, his mission already hit a major roadblock, quite literally crashing over some boulder hidden by the fog. His motorcycle was trashed now, fragmented into smithereens over the ground. With no means of repairing the vehicle, Dante was left with no other option but to walk. It would be literally no easy walk in the park. He was also lost.

"Come on Vergil... where are you bro?" He muttered as he gazed toward the horizon, trying to figure out which way he should go. Everything looked the same in here, bleak and in monochrome shades of red and grey.

After mulling his thoughts over, Dante decided to head towards Mundus’s territory wherever it may be in Hell. It was likely the best place to start. After all, Vergil had been taken by Mundus and twisted into his pawn there... 

But he wasn’t sure of its location so he figured that he would just wander around and ask for directions, beating them out of the demons if necessary. 

“I’m coming to find you,” Dante said with determination, fist clenching on Rebellion’s hilt. 

* * *

It was harder than he originally thought. Not much time to sleep. Not much choice available for food, no safe place to rest. It all left Dante tired.

Walking for ages in monotony with no real concept of time was draining both mentally and physically. Dante really missed that motorcycle right now. 

Rubbing his face, Dante cut down another strong demon, seeing its guts spill out into a pile, its core and heart exposed. His mouth watered as he stared.

Why was he staring at them so much lately?

His food rations had run out ages ago. Thankfully as a half demon, he could go long without having to eat. But sooner or later, he would have to find something to _eat_. But he didn’t know what was safe to eat in hell. If Vergil was here, he would have known and told him what was edible. Maybe when he finally found him, he would ask. 

That said...He was _hungry_ now. The hunger was insistent and grew more intense as he stared at the guts. _Really? _He asked his demon. There was no reply. So he ignored his demonic instincts. Surely, there must be some plants he could eat.

* * *

Dante was pleased and relieved to learn that there were edible fruits. But these red fruits were awfully similar to bloody flesh, oozing thick red juice that stained when pried open, its off-white wrinkled seeds far too close to brains in appearance. Even the smell was thick and heavy, coppery with a cloying edge of sweetness gone to rot. Everything in Hell seemed to revolve around blood. 

If he wasn’t used to it, he would have found it unsettling. Instead, he weighed his choices and decided the strange fruits had to be better than eating a demon. He couldn’t afford to be picky as his stomach growled and cramped painfully with hunger.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he hesitantly bit into the fruit. It was unexpectedly more delicious than it looked. Dante blissfully groaned as he rapidly wolfed down the rest of the fruit. _Finally_. When the fruit was finished, he eyed the other fruits still hanging on the tree and proceeded to gorge his fill.

It didn’t take long to strip the tree empty. It was nice being full for once, Dante thought. Kneeling by a little stream, he licked the juices off his hand and washed his face clean. 

Wait...he frowned at seeing his reflection. His teeth had changed into long demonic fangs. When had they changed without him noticing?

Sighing, he forced them back into human form before looking around to see what direction seemed best. All this time and he still had no clue where Mundus' territory was. 

Thankfully, Dante was stubborn when he set his mind to something. Finding Mundus, _finding Vergil,_ was his top priority.

He picked a direction where the demonic energy seemed strongest, his demonic senses having grown more acute and sensitive to the flow of demonic energy in Hell thanks to the long time he’d spent here. He hoped that Mundus would be there. But if it was a dead end, he could always retrace his steps.

He hoped that Vergil was still alive. 

* * *

It turned out to be a false trail when he finally found the source of demonic energy. It was a demon lord. Who was pissed at Sparda and by proxy, Dante. His father sure had upset and pissed off a lot of guys in Hell when he flipped them off to go to the human world. 

At any rate, this demon lord was a lot tougher than the last few demons he had killed. More challenging and exhilarating to fight. But he won like always. A fanged grin hovered on his face as the demon laid on the ground in shambles, bleeding everywhere.

Crouching next to it, he asked the demon lord where Mundus was. To their credit, this one had lived through the fight if barely. Maybe he could finally get a clue to Mundus’ whereabouts.

This demon hadn’t become the demon lord just by brawn alone. He had brains. Wisely recognising his position and that he couldn’t afford to not tell Dante what he wanted to know, he shakily pointed him in the Mundus’ direction as he begged for mercy. Dante considered. Then he asked if the demon was one of Mundus’ subordinates. His demonic senses focused on him for any signs of dishonesty.

The demon lord froze for a long moment before he finally said no. His scent revealed his lie. So without hesitation, Dante cut his head off and some blood accidentally splashed into his mouth. It tasted more _delicious_ than the fruits, rich and brimming with energy. He barely restrained himself from ripping into the dead body.

He was starving now. The fruits were harder to find and no longer filled him up as much as before.

This demon had been so strong too.... He deserved this victory after all. He actually seriously contemplated devouring it, just a little bit… _No_. He couldn’t stoop this low. Not here, not now.

Dante shook his head, frustrated as he stood up and looked down at the demon's corpse. The scent of delicious blood was so vibrant and rich, tempting him and making his hunger grow even more insistent. His stomach growled.

With a sigh, he checked his rations of fruit. There wasn’t much left. _Shit. _And he had no clue where to find more of those fruits in this unfamiliar terrain. Perhaps just this once, he should eat the dead demon. A little macabre celebratory feast to mark his first successful clue to finding Vergil.

So he reached down with a clawed hand and pulled out the demon’s heart from his chest. He slowly raised the bloody heart, the muscle still beating and spurting warm blood over his claws. Although the heart wasn’t that heavy in reality, it felt as heavy as lead. Dante was terrified; would this be the point of no return? But his stomach growled more insistently and he nearly doubled over with hunger cramps. Okay fine, he had to _eat_. He would deal with the consequences later.

He bit down on the heart. The moment he tasted the glorious flesh, the first taste of blood, of power made his human mind reel. Before Dante could control himself, hunger overwhelmed him. He feasted, gorging himself on his prey in frenzied hunger. When he finally regained his senses, he was a mess, coated in the demon's blood and feeling so wonderfully full.

This couldn’t happen again, Dante thought. He couldn’t afford to lose control over himself in Hell. But if there were no other options for food, then there was no choice but to eat demons. Maybe this only happened because he was too hungry?

He could try staving the worst of the frenzy off if he controlled his hunger. By keeping himself fed by nibbling on demons…? Like, demon jerky? It was the closest thing to a solution he could get. Either way, he didn’t like it, but he would have to eat demon flesh from this point on.

Hell was having more of an effect on him than he realised. His instincts were now constantly active, tingling in the back of his mind. They helped him, but it also terrified him, knowing that he was teetering on the brink of no return. When those instincts took control, it almost felt like sleeping...dreaming even. A dream he might fail to escape from one day.

Bu there was still no trace of Vergil. He only knew that he was getting closer to Mundus thanks to the demons he encountered getting stronger.

Dante was forced more than a few times to eat the demons fresh, gorging himself in order to heal from his battle wounds. He still had qualms but he couldn’t deny that eating demons was making him stronger.

It was almost enough to ignore the changes he felt. But the rational part of him knew this was bad. His teeth seemed to be always fanged now, his tongue longer. Even his hands were becoming stuck as claws, the more he gave in. It also took him longer to resurface from the demonic instinct-driven frenzy.

Soon he had no time to think on such things. The demon lords had finally wisened up to his presence and were actively hunting him now. It became a continuous cycle of battle, chase, hide, eat and rest now. He only ate the lords that were confirmed to be Mundus’ men. Meaning, _all_ of them. He didn’t even have to ask anymore. He must be getting close now.

* * *

Dante focused only on three things. Finding Vergil, killing Mundus and survival.

He didn’t even know how long he had been wandering in Hell. How long since he's had human food, normal food. How long since he's slept a full night easily. How long since he's been clean.

Dante hadn’t even had a normal conversation in so long. He didn’t even notice when he himself slipped into snarls and growls. He was too used to hearing them from common demons.

Besides, it wasn’t like the demon lords cared for intellectual conversation, only seeking to kill him. He found it easier these days to kill the demon lords, with one blow even.

Eventually, Dante found Mundus’s lair. _Finally_. His demon growled in satisfaction and anticipation. Dante also agreed as he stretched his senses as far possible for Vergil’s presence.

Vergil _had_ to be _here_.

Dante stormed into Mundus’ territory with single-minded focus. He thought of nothing but Vergil and slaughtering Mundus. Even going as far as roaring in challenge, yelling out his name, _demanding_ he show himself and fight him.

Mundus showed himself, ruffled and furious. Dante was quick to notice spider-web cracks on his false statue form - he still hadn’t healed from their last encounter. He also still hadn’t found Vergil's scent in Mundus' territory. He roared at him, demanding to know where Vergil was! Mundus only laughed in his face and told him that Vergil was already long gone. Dante had killed him on Mallet Island years ago or had he forgotten in his grief?

Dante felt something bubble inside him at those taunting words. No, he hadn't truly killed him. He couldn't have killed him. Vergil still had to be here. Mundus was a liar after all!

He called Mundus out, trying to deny his claims as he furiously attacked him with claws instead of his guns or devil arms, his demonic instincts stronger than human strategy. His mind grew hazy, red. 

Vergil can't be _dead_. Can't. Can't. _Can't._

Though Mundus might still have been weakened from their previous battle, he was still a formidable foe. He moved swiftly, batting his attacks aside and taunted him with Vergil's final moments. How he had finally come back to himself before he was forced to attack Dante one last time. How Vergil went to his death willingly, not wanting to kill Dante.

The more Mundus taunted him, the more Dante felt his control slip. It was like those times feasting on fallen demon lords, murky and dreamlike. His conscious faded, not from defeat, but from pure overwhelming grief.

Dante roared. It was inhuman, purely demonic as he hungered. Vergil was _gone_, _dead_, _his fault_. Because of this demon, because of Mundus. He desperately devoured Rebellion, Sparda and any other devil arm he had. He ate and ate and grew. He would eat Mundus too. All he had would be _his._ Proper retribution for Vergil's death.

Mundus realised his mistake when Dante evolved to a form far more powerful and terrible than Sparda had ever been. His stone exterior shattered, revealing his true form and he tried to flee. But Dante was swift and immediately tore off one of his three eyes, eating it. Dante grew even stronger. Mundus wailed as his doom fell on him, tearing into him with claws and teeth and tail.

Soon, all that remained of Mundus was a shallow pool of blood. Dante roared.

He won! This was all his now! His territory, his domain. Dante roared and shrieked, letting all in his new domain know he now claimed this as his own. His tail lashed behind him as he kept roaring, challenging all to fight his claim to this place.

Any human rationality that still remained in him finally drifted away, content he finally had some peace. Mundus finally and truly gone. Dante slept as his demon took control.

The demon lords answered his call. They all thought it was just a fluke that a half-breed mongrel defeated Mundus. After all, if none of them could even hope to scratch Mundus, how could Dante achieve what they couldn’t dare to dream of? They asked if Dante was their new king. They would gladly challenge him for the throne.

Instead of an answer or any form of reply, Dante's head snapped toward them, eyes glowing without the normal spark of human intelligence. The demon in front of the lords stared, tail curling slowly before he lunged with a loud shriek. 

He tore into closest one, fangs digging into his throat. The demon lord collapsed under Dante, gurgling weakly as Dante started eating him in front of the others, uncaring of their presence. He didn't even care that the demon was still alive as he started to devour him.

The other demon lords yelled in alarm and quickly attacked Dante. He was a feral beast that had to be put down immediately! But they had little success as Dante's tail easily decimated at least a third of them in mere seconds, weaving and stabbing like a live snake through their armoured flesh with ease. Dante's armour was also hard, resistant to any blow. The wiser ones realised that they couldn’t defeat him and fled for their lives.

Dante roared in victory. They were all so weak, pathetic. They would be a handy meal for him at least. The feral beast that was Dante crooned, tearing into their bodies easily. He licked his lips, his claws, his tail. Every drop of blood delicious and wanted.

_More_, he needed _more_.

Eventually, the demon lords returned with more reinforcements, trying to bring him down once more. Dante was already well-rested and had finished eating the first batch, absorbing their power. He killed them all.

It became painfully obvious that they were still out of their league. Even without his human intelligence, Dante was a frightening force to fight against. He was brutal, unpredictable, merciless. They would fuel him more if anything.

And with each failed attempt they made, Dante only grew stronger. Roaring in victory each time, expanding his territorial claim.

The feral animal he was was content, well fed. All it needed was a mate.

But his mate was gone.

No one could replace his mate. The only one who could defeat him, control him. The beast mourned and continued to feed.

He would control this area, the place his precious mate had last been. He had devoured the one that took his mate. It was enough to pacify his rage and grief for now. All the Beast wanted now was to live and feed, devour any remainders of Mundus.

Hell was left in shambles thanks to him and he had no idea.


	2. Trouvaille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouvaille (noun) Something lovely found by chance.

Years passed. Hell and Heaven trembled as a new power manifested on Earth.

Urizen had successfully eaten the Qliphoth, having met little resistance in the human world. Not even the white-haired boy or his frail humanity manifest could defeat him. As he towered over the crumbling form of Vergil’s humanity, he plucked the remnants of his demonic power from him and consumed it. At last, he was _complete_. Now better able to control his new power with the skill stolen from his other half, Urizen compressed his form to a more manageable size. Being too large was actually rather inconvenient; his large body made him too much of a target and he found that he much preferred being able to hold Yamato in his hands again rather than telekinetically.

As the pitiful human faded into dust, Urizen turned his attention to the white-haired boy. This youth...he’d been holding onto Yamato, hadn’t he? While weak in battle, there was a niggling familiarity about his mannerisms and appearance that made him wonder. Was he Dante’s get? But when he asked, the boy had only given him a puzzled look. Urizen refrained from killing the boy, if only because it wouldn’t be as satisfying as beating Dante himself.

Where was Dante? This thought never left his mind as Urizen sliced his subordinates open, releasing the women from within, seeing no need to keep them captive any further. They were too weak to hurt him. Besides...they knew Dante. Surely, they must know where he went. 

But, no, they did not. It had been decades since they last saw Dante. Irritated, Urizen sent them packing, only holding back from killing them in case they could lead him to Dante’s location. The woman that bore Mundus’ stench was especially lucky that the only thing that stayed Yamato from lopping her head off was that she resembled Eva. Even if Urizen was now fully demon, it made his stomach churn at the idea of killing someone with his mother’s face.

But his question remained unanswered. Where had Dante _gone_? 

Perhaps, that would be something to consider for later after he killed Mundus and took his throne. Mundus would be no easy foe to fight and surely must have grown stronger since the last time they fought when he was Vergil. He had no time to waste after all the pandemonium raising the Qliphoth must have caused in Hell. He had to take his opportunity now before Mundus grew aware of him.

Revenge first. Then Dante.

* * *

The best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry. The old saying came to Urizen’s mind as he faced the demon lords before him. When he had reached the seat of Mundus’ lair, relying on old memories to find his way, he was surprised to learn that Mundus was already dead. There was no one on the throne. Most of potential lords who had vied for the throne were all gone. The ones that remained were far too weak to pose any threat and content to lay low, far away from the throne.

Urizen was thoroughly bemused. What had happened in Hell while he was away? How had Mundus died? Either way, it meant that he could take the throne much more easily than he expected. He asked, “Shall I take the throne then if none of you want to take it?”

The demon lords laughed nervously and told him he was free to take it. But only if he could defeat the Beast sitting on Mundus' throne.

Urizen was intrigued. A _beast_? He asked for more details and soon learned that the Beast had been the one to kill and eat Mundus. But he was feral and kept killing and eating all demon lords that dared to go near. So in the end, they decided to leave him alone and hope for the best. If anyone could defeat and tame the Beast, they were more than worthy to be King!

Urizen chuckled. He had wanted to kill Mundus, but it seemed he was beaten to it by some feral animal of a demon. He snorted and agreed to take up the task. It wouldn't be Mundus, but close enough at this point. He didn't come this far to not prove himself.

So he ordered a demon lord to take him to where the Beast was. Quailing, the demon lord very reluctantly led him to the closed doors of the throne room and refused to go no further. As thanks, Urizen rewarded him with a morsel of a high class demon meat. Then he stepped inside the Beast's lair.

He saw the Beast lounging in a nest where Mundus' throne had been. It looked oddly familiar and the scent... Urizen blinked in surprise. Was that _Dante_?

When Urizen stepped inside, Dante's head snapped up. He homed in on the intruder with frightening accuracy. His four wings spread wide, intimidating, as he shrieked. More had come to die by his claws and to feed him!

Yet, the strange blue demon...he felt familiar.

But it couldn’t be his mate. He was already dead. Was it one of Mundus' cruel tricks coming back for him? He remembered Trish, the false clone of his mother. Dante howled, challenging the imposter with his mate's scent and presence to a fight. He would _kill_ him for daring to impersonate Vergil!

At the doors, the demon lord that had led Urizen here flinched back in fear, quickly hiding behind a pillar. He didn't wish to die by the Beast’s claws now, not after surviving the terror of his reign for so long. 

But his curiosity made him stay. This new demon named Urizen did feel as powerful as Mundus had, if not _more_. The demon lords had seen the new Qliphoth tree grow some weeks back and felt a new power emerge shortly after. And that powerful presence was in front of him. It was only logical to assume that Urizen must have eaten the fruit. Was it possible that Urizen could actually defeat the Beast?! But then, Mundus had been eaten by the Beast as well… It was hard to predict. So the demon lord stayed and watched, wanting to see how it would unfold. Would Urizen win or lose?

Urizen ordered the demon lord to stay out of their way as he went forward to meet Dante. It must be fate indeed to meet Dante here. His final obstacle to becoming King. He also wondered what had driven him to such a state, the feral beast that Dante would never allow himself to become. Then he saw the nest. A flash of blue. His...coat from his past self. Why did Dante have it?

But he was pleased all the same. Dante had made it so much easier for him and he was looking forward to taming him and taking the throne. In fact, he did enjoy the idea of fighting Dante more than Mundus. A fitting challenge. 

* * *

Dante saw this new false challenger eye Vergil’s coat. He stepped in front of it, roaring at him. How dare he look at what he had left of his dear mate! No one had a right. He had lost his mate. Was that not enough? Dante growled, stalking toward him, looking for an opening. He would strike down this illusion making a mockery of what he had lost.

Laughing, Urizen curled his hand, beckoning Dante to come and attack, the vestiges of Vergil in him unable to resist taunting Dante. Predictably, Dante jumped at him in a straightforward attack, his tail swinging in from the side. Urizen easily blocked it and summoned his vines to trap Dante.

But as expected, Dante moved quickly out of the vines’ way. Of course, this wouldn't be an easy fight. Urizen toothily grinned, eager for the fight. It had been so long since he found a worthy opponent.

The two fought for hours. Dante was determined but excited. This demon smelled like his beloved mate. Reminded him of _him_ as well. Dante roared as he tried to tear into him, wanting to taste him. This intruder that made him feel alive for once.

Urizen let Dante have a taste as a lure for his trap to succeed. As Dante took the bait and bit into his arm like a wild beast, he summoned Yamato and rammed it into his chest, slamming him into the floor. His vines quickly wrapped around Dante's limbs, including his tail, to immobilise him. Urizen stood over him, twisting the sword in further in an echo of their battle on the tower so long ago. He finally called the Beast his true name, "_Dante_. Submit to me."

Pinned, Dante snarled and roared defiantly, thrashing around madly against his restraints. But as he was held down with Urizen above him, Urizen called his true name he hadn’t heard for so long... All fight fleeing him, Dante warbled, crooning at him as his eyes widened in awe. That sword.... Was it truly him?

Urizen pressed Yamato in deeper and said to him, "Dante. I was not expecting to find you here...I'd wondered why you did not appear in the human world when I returned. I see now that you were waiting for me here to come home. Now, submit to me."

This was Yamato! Yamato only listened to his mate. This was his mate! His mate! Dante whined, wings trying to flap in his restraints. Happily surrendering, he exposed his neck and belly. He could feel hot desire growing in his belly. Yes, that _familiar_ scent. He crooned for Urizen. 

His mate's form was different from what he remembered but it was unmistakably him. Yamato, the familiar scent and yes.. That demonic aura felt the same. Mundus lied!

Urizen saw Dante’s gesture of surrender so he pulled Yamato out. He was immensely pleased with his victory and pleasantly surprised that Dante had given up so easily. As he looked down at Dante, he wondered what he should do next now. Should he let Dante free from the vines or keep him trapped? As new King of Hell, what should he do next now…? Urizen carefully mulled through his new plans.

* * *

Dante whined when he was still pinned despite Yamato being removed. Why wasn't his mate claiming him now? Maybe he needed to know Dante was ready for breeding? He wiggled, trying to spread his legs and show his opening plates, how wet and ready he was for him. He had been unclaimed for far too long and didn’t want to wait any longer than he had to!

The sweet scent of Dante’s arousal distracted Urizen from his thoughts. Looking down, he was stunned to see Dante's armour plates open, revealing his vulnerable soft core. Dante was a _breeder_? An extremely rare type of demon that could bear young instead of the much more common egg-spawners. With Hell being a place where it was the survival of the strongest, breeders were considered the most powerful type considering how much strength it took to not only survive but carry young. It was said that breeders could bear future Kings of Hell. And here Dante was, a willing unclaimed breeder right in front of him. What an unexpected treasure. This was arguably _better_ than the Qliphoth. It was a miracle that none of the demon lords had succeeded in claiming Dante.

Urizen would gladly take Dante up on his offer. So he repositioned him on his knees and arms with the vines, wrapping his tail around his hand to hold it out of the way as he tested Dante's hole with his deliberately blunted claws. As much as he wanted to claim him now, he wanted to be sure that Dante could take his cock without harm.

Dante immediately lifted his hips, lowering his upper body. He chirped and purred loudly for Urizen, eager for his cock. Yes... this was what he had been waiting for all this time. This was what he _needed_. His precious mate back, ready to claim him and breed him.

Urizen could see how eager and wet Dante was to be mated by him. As he pet Dante’s wings, he marveled at how loyal and faithful this would-be mate had been, waiting here for him all these years. He was now reassured that Dante could take his cock and needed little preparation with how easily his hole stretched around his claws. He wouldn’t make him wait any longer. 

He pulled gently on Dante's tail, lifting his hips higher as he steadied his hips with his hand. His cock, now unsheathed from his own armour plates, pressed against Dante’s hole and pushed in with little resistance, Dante’s slick easing the way. Feeling indulgent, Urizen told Dante, "Dante, you're mine now. I won't let you go again."

Dante might have regressed to a feral state but he still retained a modicum of intelligence, enough to understand what Urizen was saying; that Urizen would keep him. He roared, clawing at the ground as he was filled to the brim. He eagerly took Urizen’s cock, warm and wet and tight around him.

He even helped Urizen by raising his tail high for him when he noticed the demon had been carefully moving it out of the way. He would take him, as much as his mate would give. After all these years apart, Dante would make sure they stayed together for good.

Urizen let go of Dante's tail when Dante held it high for him, providing easier access. He pushed in harder, pushing in more of his cock into Dante, making him take him to the root. He finally released the vines around Dante's limbs so he could move and he stroked his stomach where he could feel his cock bulge, praising him, "Dante, you take me so well."

Then he fucked Dante hard and fast, giving his mate the relief he needed, enjoying how he felt around him.

Dante let himself lay against the ground, keeping his hips and tail raised high for Urizen. He panted hard, rolling his hips back against Urizen's. He was so happy, thankful as Urizen fucked him like he needed. He clenched hard around him, already close to coming. All his pent up needs released.

If Urizen had known where Dante was all these years, he would have come earlier to take what was his. He regretted that he didn't claim Dante earlier on the Tower. But never mind. He was finally here now, having regained his true power and strength. He told Dante this as he ground into him, hands making bruises into his hips. In fact, he was thankful that Dante had made it so much easier for him to complete his plans and Dante deserved a reward. So he fucked him harder, making him come.

Dante screamed for him, coming hard as he was rewarded. He would have waited for him for an eternity. All he had ever wanted was his mate. He eagerly pushed back even as he was coming, wanting Urizen to come as well. He wanted his mate's seed, wanted his child. He mewled for Urizen, low and needy.

Urizen growled as he fucked Dante through his orgasm before he finally came inside his mate. Revelling in the afterglow, he rolled Dante onto his side and wrapped his arms around him as he stayed buried in his mate, ensuring that his come wouldn’t leak.

Dante shuddered and moaned as he felt Urizen’s hot come fill him. Pleased by their new position, he wrapped his tail around Urizen, holding him close. Yes, his mate would give him such strong children. He started purring loudly, nuzzling against him.

Meanwhile, the long forgotten demon lord, still at the doors, had been gawking in awe as Urizen tamed and fucked the Beast into submission. They had a new King now! Finally!

Urizen suddenly sent a warning sword flying in his direction, causing him to flinch. He had to tend to his new mate now.

Getting the hint, the demon lord immediately retreated. Besides, he needed to spread the word. The Beast was finally tamed! Hell would finally have someone to rule it once again!


	3. Querencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Querencia (adjective) A place where one feels safe, A place where one feels at home.

Once the demon lord was gone, Urizen watched Dante nuzzle him. He had a feeling that Dante was far too gone to ever return to the man he once was, having been stuck in this feral state for far too long. It was a little tragic...but in all honesty, he much preferred Dante like this. Sweet and docile.

As Urizen thought this, Dante seemed to prove his point, gently rubbing his face against him, crooning softly. He bared his neck for Urizen, wings fluttering in eager acceptance. He would happily wear his mark, be his forever.

Urizen smiled and caressed his mate as he took the offer to bite Dante's neck, imprinting his mating mark. The demon lords would see this and know that Urizen had tamed the Beast.

Dante groaned lowly as Urizen bit him. Warm tingles spread pleasantly through his body as he was claimed, causing him to clench once more around Urizen’s cock. Thoroughly pleased, his tail wrapped tighter around Urizen as he chirped sweetly, tilting his head and licking at him affectionately.

Eventually, Urizen had to pull out of his mate before the demon lords arrived. But Dante stubbornly refused to let him go, clinging tighter as he pitifully whined. Spoiled thing. That aspect had never changed since their childhood, had it? So he created a throne from his vines, lifted Dante up and carried him over. He finally sat with him in his lap on his cock and he wryly asked Dante, “Now are you happy?”

In response, Dante trilled happily as he was allowed to stay on his mate’s cock, holding and nuzzling him. Relishing having his mate back, inside him at last, he panted lightly, rubbing his face against him and breathing in his familiar scent. His tail unwound from around Urizen to slowly wave behind him so Urizen could sit more comfortably.

Urizen played with his mate's tail as he waited for the demon lords to arrive and acknowledge him as their new king. This would definitely make an impression, seeing their new King using the tamed Beast as his cocksleeve. After all, it wasn’t everyday one got to make a powerful first impression like this. And oh, their faces would be glorious once they realised the true treasure Dante was as a breeder. 

Dante contentedly laid against Urizen as his mate played with his tail, making it bristle in pleasure. It made him want to ride Urizen once more and take his seed again and again. He would do anything to keep his precious mate.

Due to being so absorbed in his mate, Dante didn’t notice the passage of time. Not even the presence of several demon lords pinging his senses warranted his attention. Instead, he was more than happy to stay here in Urizen’s lap, keeping his mate’s cock warm and not allowing any of his seed leak. Let his mate be the one to handle them instead. This was his mate’s territory now.

The demon lords had been skeptical of the witness' report but when they finally saw the feared Beast so docile and tame on Urizen's cock, they were in awe. Urizen had done the impossible! 

Once the demon lords finally shook off their awe, they quickly realised this was now their best chance to get rid of the Beast! They told Urizen that the Beast must be killed before they got out of control. This Beast had killed so many of their brethren, surely would Urizen let them have the honour once he was done playing with the Beast?

Dante didn’t care for these newcomers. He growled softly, clinging to Urizen as they babbled on to his annoyance. He wiggled on Urizen's lap, clenching around him as his nerves grew on edge. The only reason his tail wasn't lashing around was because it was in Urizen's hand.

Urizen was also displeased that they sought his mate's death. Making noisy demands of their new King like they were the ones holding the throne instead of him. Did they also not see his mating mark on Dante's neck? Dante was well in hand and none would gainsay him. He speared the closest lord with a vine and dragged him over to the throne. He pet Dante and told him, "You may feed on this lord. Eat well for our child."

His demonic aura flared to its fullest, oppressively pressing down on the demon lords, reminding them of their place. Urizen spoke to the rest of the lords in a calm voice, "He's mine to do with as I wish. Try again...he'll feast on you once more."

Dante made several happy trills and chirps, licking at him in affection before he tugged the unfortunate lord up with his tail and took a bite. Yes, he would need as much food as possible if he wanted their child to be strong. He made sure to grind down, squeezing pleasantly around Urizen’s cock in thanks.

Urizen ignored the mess Dante made as he ate the former demon lord, enjoying how his mate clenched around his cock and the fear on the other demon lords' faces. They knew their place now. He pleasantly continued, "So will you accept me as your new King now? I have tamed the Beast as you can see."

Backing Urizen up, Dante kittenishly licked at his claws. The demon lords all got a good view of the mess. Dante continued to tear into the dead demon while pleasuring Urizen in thanks, rewarding his kind mate. If the demon lords couldn't even kill Dante, how could they hope to handle Urizen who had defeated Dante? Or worse still, _both_ of them?

The demon lords slowly realised that this was their new fate now. Better to obey and live hopefully in peace than to live in terror of a wild beast. In shared consensus, they acknowledged Urizen as their new king. With some trepidation, they asked how they should address his...consort. 

Urizen told them, “His name is Dante. He will not just be my consort but my Queen.”

None of the demon lords liked the new status quo but they folded to Urizen and his strength. For now. They agreed, calling the Beast Dante as told. As they began to file out of the hall, the disgruntled lords whispered to each other, hissing angrily about how the Beast still lived after what he had done to Hell all these years. Why, some of the lords he ate had been their clansmen!

One spoke too loudly and caught Urizen's and Dante's attention. Dante turned with a questioning look at Urizen. Urizen nodded at Dante's unspoken question, "He's yours to eat."

Dante's eyes widened as the lord that had spoken too loudly flinched. He turned to run. But it was too late. The end of Dante's tail burst through his chest. The rest of the demons paled in fright, not realising that Dante’s tail could reach so far, all the way from the throne. As Dante slowly pulled his tail back, the hapless demon was still gurgling weakly on his tail, clinging to the last bit of life.

Dante purred loudly, more fresh meat.

"Try not to make a mess next time, pet," Urizen teased as he gave the demon lords a warning glare. This would be their final warning. 

Dante whined softly at the fake scolding. He didn’t realize it was only teasing. He tried to clean up his mess, licking up the blood he had splattered on Urizen while wiggling on his lap to please him.

"There’s nothing to forgive." Urizen rumbled as he grabbed his mate's hips and thrust up into him. As the demon lords left, their new King fucked his mate again on their throne.

The lords could hear Dante's loud howls of pleasure as they left, sharing nervous looks with each other. They would spread word of Urizen taking the throne and taming the Beast, but they knew all of Hell would be tense once they learned that the Beast still lived as his mate. Only time would tell if they could get rid of the feral thing.

Hell was Dante's and Urizen’s new home now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed reading it! I love hearing your comments. <3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Much thanks to NewLakituPls for co-writing this with me! <3 This fic wouldn't have happened without you!


End file.
